Zapewniając bezpieczeństwo Twojemu uśmiechowi
by Lampira7
Summary: Tony, nie licząc zbroi, nie buduje już broni, ale dla Coulsona zrobił wyjątek.


**Tytuł: **Zapewniając bezpieczeństwo Twojemu uśmiechowi  
**Oryginalny tytuł: **KeepYourSmileSafe  
**Autor: **Estalia  
**Zgoda na tłumaczenie: **Czekam

**Relacje:** Phil Coulson/Tony Stark  
**Uwagi: **Autorka zmieniła wiek bohaterów. Są o 10 lat młodsi, niż w oryginale. Dlatego też Tony ma około 30 lat, a Phil gdzieś 40.  
**Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
**Beta: **Elly  
**Link: ** /works/10760796

**Zapewniając bezpieczeństwo Twojemu uśmiechowi**

Oprócz zbroi Tony nie tworzył już broni. Modyfikowanie, naprawianie, ulepszanie – było całkowicie dopuszczalne, ale nie projektowanie i produkcja broni od zera, nawet dla swojego zespołu. Pozostawił to specjalistom z TARCZY. Dlatego też Tony zwiększył moc napięcia w broni Nataszy, stworzył nowy lżejszy stop na łuk Clinta, wbudował elektromagnetyczną funkcję do odzyskiwania tarczy przez Steve'a, próbuje zbudować komunikator dla Hulka i… cóż, zrezygnował z prób zrobienia czegokolwiek dla młota Thora.

Jednak nie mógł powstrzymać się, by nie zrobić jednego wyjątku od reguły. Nieuchronnie zawsze istniał jakiś wyjątek.

Za każdym razem, gdy widział Coulsona wyciągającego swojego Smith&Wesson'a, w jego głowie zaczynał kiełkować pomysł na lepszy pistolet. Taki u którego nie byłoby szansy na przypadkowy strzał, miałby większy magazynek, lepszą celności itp. Tony nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się działo. Nie sądził, że „śmierć" agenta miała na niego aż tak duży wpływ lub, że mężczyzna był niekompetentny bez odpowiedniej broni. Coulson był jednym z najlepszych strzelców, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkał.

Pomimo tego, kazał JARVIS stworzyć zaszyfrowany, folder na jego osobistym serwerze o nieokreślonej nazwie „Narzędzia – klucz nasadowy", w którym ukrywał te pomysły i schematy.

Po pewnym czasie, stało się to nawet w pewien sposób kojącą pracą, kiedy wszystko go przytłaczało i po prostu chciał uciec na chwilę. Pepper prawdopodobnie uznałaby za zabawne, że właśnie to ostatecznie wyciągnęło go z alkoholizmu. Tworzenie schematów broni, której postanowił nigdy więcej nie budować, dla Coulsona, który prawdopodobnie go nie lubił.

Do tej pory miał ponad dziesięć projektów w pełni funkcjonalnych broni dopasowanych do agenta, gotowych do produkcji i testowania. Były znacznie lepsze od wszystkiego, co było obecnie dostępne na tynku, od paralizatorów po pistolety zakończywszy na mini granatach. Ochrona, która może być ukryta, ponieważ wyglądanie na niczym niewyróżniającego się i nieczułego, było z pewnością super mocą Coulsona.

Nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

OoO

Wtedy to się stało.

Najnowszy super złoczyńca śledził ich poprzez częstotliwość komunikatorów aż do mobilnego centrum obserwacyjnego, w którym urzędował Coulson (ponieważ Fury odmawiał używania pewnej, bezpiecznej linii Tony'ego z powodu jakieś zasady, a inżynierowie TARCZY byli idiotami). Poplecznicy złoczyńcy nagle wywarzyli drzwi do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się agent i zanim Avengers zdołali zareagować, dwa pistolety Coulsona zostały zabrane, a psychopata miał go jako swojego zakładnika.

To było głupie, ponieważ szybko działający środek usypiający ukryty w pierścieniu, który niedawno skończył projektować, byłby teraz bardzo przydatny. Powaliłby w sekundę drania przytrzymującego Coulsona i mierzącego do niego z pistoletu.

Tony powstrzymał nagłą panikę, która pojawiła się w jego piersi, by potem być wkurzonym. Nikt nie ranił ich koordynatora. Nie kolejny raz.

Dlatego też, gdy super złoczyńca był pochłonięty przez swój złowieszczy monolog o dzikich kotach sługach przejmujących bla blabla, zbroja Tony'ego otworzyła się na ramionach i wystrzeliła pociski w stronę napastników, tak jak to zrobił w Gulmira. Dobrze to zrobi, sukinsynom.

Później, kiedy koty zostały poskromione, dostał od Steve'a reprymendę za niepotrzebne zabijanie i tak dalej. Tony przewrócił oczami i stwierdził, że zamiast tego Coulson mógł być martwy. To wciąż bolesne wspomnienie dla zespołu i Steve zamilkł. Tony wciąż nie przeprosił.

Wkrótce po tym, jak Tony się umył i zamknął w swoim warsztacie, otworzył plik zawierający schemat pierścienia i wysłał go do produkcji. Pieprzyć jego zasady, jeśli utrzyma to agenta przy życiu.

Po dwudniowym przebywaniu u inżynierów i wielu późniejszych testowych wersji, Tony kazał JARVIS shakować kamery TARCZY i wytropić Coulsona. Włamał się do biura mężczyzny, gdy ten był na spotkaniu i zostawił małe, czarne pudełko na biurku. Musiał stworzyć hologram wyjaśniający podejrzaną obecność pakietu i to co robił pierścień, wkrótce po tym jak Coulson wszedł do środka. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić by jego podarunek został odesłany do ochrony i Fury'ego, który byłby zazdrosny.

Chociaż chciał zobaczyć reakcję Couslona, to Tony nie ośmielił się schować kamery w biurze. Potwierdzenie tego, że pierścień nie został odesłany do ochrony nastąpiło podczas następnej sesji treningowej zespołu, gdy Tony dostrzegł srebrny krążek na środkowym palcu lewej dłoni agenta i otrzymaniu malutkiego uśmiechu od mężczyzny. Nie zwykłego grymasu, ale _prawdziwego_ uśmiechu.

Tony był tak oczarowany zaskoczony, że aż wpadł na ścianę.

OoO

To stało się czymś regularnym.

Co kilka tygodni Tony dyskretnie zostawiał nowe, czarne pudełeczko z bronią lub większą ilością amunicji (wielką amunicją) w sporadycznie używanym biurze Couslona w Wieży. Po każdym podarunku Tony otrzymywał jeden z tych małych uśmiechów. Pozostawiało go to w świetnym humorze przez wiele dni, dzięki czemu łatwiej było mu przebywać na spotkaniach zarządu firmy, odprawach i robieniu dokumentów.

Było jeszcze lepiej, kiedy Coulson wracał z misji z minimalnymi obrażeniami, a Tony usłyszał plotki krążące w TARCZY o tym jak mężczyzna eliminował wrogów za pomocą niesamowitej broni. Nie było to tylko miłe wzmocnienie jego ego, ale także po takich misjach uśmiechowi Coulsona towarzyszyło klepanie po ramieniu lub kubek najlepszej kawy jaką kiedykolwiek Tony pił w przeciągu trzydziestu kilku lat albo przepustka od pisania raportów. Były to małe akty uprzejmości, uważane za niezbyt wartościowe przez ktokolwiek innego, ale Tony czuł się niezmiernie rozpieszczony.

OoO

Gdzieś pół roku od rozpoczęcia kampanii „Utrzymaj agenta przy życiu", Tony uświadomił sobie nagle, że większość kawy, jaką pił ostatnio, smakowała jak mieszanka zaparzona przez Coulsona. A potem jego oczy otworzyły się na zupełnie nowy świat. Uchwyty na długopisy pojawiły się niemal w każdym pokoju. Ogólnie dostępne pomieszczenia były czystsze niż kiedykolwiek. Istniała szafka kuchenna z jedzeniem, którego żaden z członków zespołu nie jadł. A co było najbardziej zauważalne, biuro Coulsona znajdujące się w Wieży wyglądało, jakby ktoś z niego korzystał.

— Hej, J?

— W czym mogę ci pomóc, proszę pana?

— Czy agent był tutaj ostatnio częściej? —spytał z roztargnieniem Tony, przesuwając ręką po regałach, które wcześniej były puste, a teraz były wypełnione książkami o polityce, historii i wszelkiego rodzaju nudnych treści.

Nastąpiła długa pauza, którą Tony rozpoznaje jako westchnienie irytacji w wykonaniu AI.

— Agent Coulson wprowadził się do przeznaczonego dla niego pokoju sześć tygodni temu — poinformował go bezcielesny głos.

— Och. Hm. — Tony wziął kolejny łyk niebiańskiego napoju. W jakiś sposób smakował lepiej niż minutę temu. — W porządku.

Po ostatnim rzucie oka na zorganizowany pokój, Tony udał się z powrotem do swojego warsztatu z nowymi pomysłami. Może coś w stylu miniaturowych bomb, które Coulson mógł podłożyć w kryjówkach wroga.

OoO

Pewnej nocy Tony wrócił późno z kolacji z klientem. Był zmęczony, ale zadowolony z tego jak mu poszło. Zjadł kolację z seksowną, inteligentną kobietą. Delektował się wyjątkowych sześciodaniowym posiłkiem, zawarł ustną umowę na odnowienie kontraktu z ważnym klientem na dwa lata i wykonał całą rytualną ceremonię pocałunku w dłoń, zanim kobieta odjechała szczęśliwa. Ogólnie był to produktywny wieczór.

Rozluźniając krawat i rozpinając górny guzik w koszuli, udał się do wspólnej kuchni po dwie filiżanki kawy Coulsona (która była dziwnie, ale dogodnie dostępna o każdej porze dnia), po czym miał zamiar udać się do laboratorium, aby pracować nad modyfikacjami, których zażądał klient. Jednak, kiedy wszedł do kuchni, dzbanek był pusty. Nie widział go nie wypełnionego w przez ostatnie… tygodnie? Miesiące?

Stał w miejscu oszołomiony brakiem kawy.

Brakiem kawy _Coulsona_.

Tony wiedział, że był melodramatyczny, ale JARVVIS miał dowody na to, że niektóre z jego najlepszych dzieł zostały stworzone, gdy był wypełniony kawą _Coulsona_. Trzy miesięczne, dzięki uważnej naukowej obserwacji i analiz potwierdzonych przez matematyczne wzory i wykresy. Badanie zostało rozpoczęte pod wpływem chwili, gdy zbierał się po szczególnie satysfakcjonującym przełomie inżynierskim i nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu, by je dokończyć, ale w tym momencie naprawdę nie miał ochoty na zbieranie drugorzędnych danych na temat napędzania kawą zdolności inżynierskich.

Nie wiedział ile tam stał, zatopiony w myślach, nad tym co powinien zrobić (poza obudzeniem Agenta w środku nocy, by zrobił kawę, co nawet dla niego brzmiało samolubnie), kiedy cichy kaszel przyciągnął jego uwagę.

Mówiąc o wilku.

Coulson stoi kilka metrów od niego, opierając się o framugę, ubrany w spodnie dresowe i koszulkę TARCZY. Najbardziej „domowy" strój, jaki Tony kiedykolwiek widział u niego. Jego ramiona były skrzyżowane (gdzie ukrywał te bicepsy?), jego łagodny wyraz twarzy był jakoś rozczarowany, a Tony nagle poczuł irracjonalną potrzebę przeprosin i wyjaśnień, co było śmieszne. Był pewien, że nie zrobił nic złego – nie zniszczył majątku, reputacji i nie przysypiał nigdzie. Miał trzydzieści cztery lata, nie był nastolatkiem potrzebującym pozwolenia rodziców, by być na zewnątrz po godzinie policyjnej.

Zamiast tego wykonał swoje najlepsze szczenięce spojrzenie.

— Kawa?

Po chwili starszy mężczyzna westchnął i podszedł do ekspresu odsuwając Tony'ego na bok, by chwycić ziarna. Tony obserwował go uważnie. Nigdy nie wiedział, jak powstaje kawa Coulsona. Zawsze była gorąca w kuchni lub pojawiała się magicznie obok jego ręki.

Agent znów westchnął rzucił Tony'emu spojrzenie, które jasno mówiło, że uważał go za irytującego. Wskazał na stołek barowy obok wyspy kuchennej.

— Siadaj.

Tony posłusznie usiadł na stołku, nie odrywając spojrzenia od rąk Coulsona. Inżynier położył łokieć na blacie i oparł brodę na dłoni (a jeśli przyglądał się tyłkowi Coulsona, to nikt poza JARVISEM nie będzie o tym wiedział). Cisza stała się niezręczna, przynajmniej dla Tony'ego, więc zrobił to, co robił najlepiej i zaczął mówić o wszystkim, aby wypełnić ciszę. Zawędrował na temat nowych aktualizacji w StarkPhonie, wyników dzisiejszej kolacji biznesowe, zielonawości Hulka, zanim kawa została zaparzona, a mięśnie na ramionach Coulsona nie były napięte i uśmiechał się tym małym uśmiechem, którego Tony tak pożądał.

Kiedy kubek został mu poddany, Tony owinął dłonie wokół ciepłej ceramiki i głęboko odetchnął, pozwalając, by bogaty aromat kawy odsunął zmęczenie. Pierwszy łyk był jeszcze lepszy. Była doskonale gorąca, tak aby ogrzać go wewnętrznie, ale nie na tyle żeby poparzyć mu język.

Tony spoglądał na Coulsona przez półprzymknięte powieki, robiąc prawdopodobnie żenujący głupkowaty uśmiech uznania, ale w tamtej chwili naprawdę go to nie obchodziło. Agent widział go w jego najgorszych chwilach i wciąż był w pobliżu.

Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny był miękki i łagodny. Ogrzewał Tony'ego bardziej niż kawa.

— Nie siedź zbyt długo — powiedział Coulson, rozczochrując lekko włosy Tony'ego, gdy go mijał, odchodząc.

Tony uśmiechał się do siebie wychodząc z kuchni i zabierając ze sobą resztkę kawy. Może ograniczy dzisiejszą pracę do zaledwie kilku godzin.

OoO

Miesiąc później Tony niespokojnie majstrował nad ulepszeniem amunicji dla Coulsona. Rozmyślał nad tym, by nie nalać sobie szkockiej na uspokojenie. Minęło pięć dni, odkąd Agent wyruszył na super tajną misję i nikt nie powiedział mu, kiedy miał wrócić. Tony zachowywał się przez dwa dni, zanim nie shakował serwerów TARCZY na potrzeby misji. To co znalazł, było absolutnym minimum pozornie niepowiązanych materiałów pomocniczych i nie miały one wystarczającego sensu, co oznaczało, że cały plik dotyczący misji został zapisany, zeskanowany i wydrukowany na komputerach w systemie zamkniętym. Prawdopodobnie na stałe umieszczony w _fizycznej_ bibliotece TARCZY, gdzie używano naklejek z sygnaturą i kartkowego katalogu. Jak prehistorycznie.

Zaprzeczał temu, że się dąsał. Z pewnością nie miało to nic wspólnego z Agentem – potrzebował tylko odpowiedniej kawy, to wszystko.

Tony zaczął obserwować Coulsona robiącego kawę, ale niezależnie od tego, ile razy próbował, nadal nie mógł osiągnąć tego samego efektu. Mężczyzna nawet poprowadził Tony'ego przez proces parzenia, używając tych samych składników, ale wciąż skończyło się to niepowodzeniem. Jeśli kombinacja geniuszu i zasobów Tony'ego Starka i JARVISA nie mogły tego dokonać, to znaczy, że Agent musiał używać magii. Boże, Tony nienawidził magii.

Był w nieszczególnym nastroju, gdy udał się do kuchni, by poszukać odpowiedniego jedzenia. Czegoś innego niż batony odżywcze, które gromadził w warsztacie. Usłyszał dobiegające z dołu zmartwione głosy, a potem inny. Och!

Tony przyśpieszył kroku, dopóki nie dotarł do kuchni, gotów powitać Coulsona inteligentnym dowcipem i poprosić go o kawę, ale jego uśmiech zniknął, gdy tylko zobaczył i usłyszał, co się działo. Dwaj przybywający na miejscu skrytobójcy pochylali się nad swoim wpół ubranym kontrolerem. Clint z kamiennym obliczem zmieniał bandaże na ramieniu Agenta, a Natasza z gniewem wpatrywała się na zakłopotanego mężczyznę. Wyglądało to jak rana po kuli, która o włos minęła obojczyk. Nadal była w stanie zapalnym, ale nie wyglądało na zakażoną. Potem Tony zauważył mniejszy opatrunek na boku i drugi na ramieniu.

Tony stał tam przez kilka sekund. W kółko pytając siebie: „Co?" i gdy wzrok Coulsona zawędrował na niego, obrócił się na pięcie, ruszając do warsztatu. Od lat nie popełnił tak nieostrożnego błędu, skupił się na tworzeniu broni do ataku zapominając o obronie, zaślepiony przez frustrująco nieskazitelny garnitur Coulsona, który dawał mu wygląd niezwyciężoności i złudzenie, że nic nie może pokonać Agenta. Zapomniał, że Loki nie był tylko trudny do obezwładnienia, ale także było prawie niemożliwe uniknięcie obrażeń z jego strony przez nie wzmocnionych ludzi. To poważne niedopatrzenie, które natychmiast musiał naprawić.

— JARVIS, zablokuj drzwi. Nikt tu nie wejdzie, dopóki nie rozwiążemy tego. Przygotuj każdy projekt, który stworzyliśmy związku z tkaniną i przeszukaj pliki z patentami oraz publikacje naukowe dotyczące odpowiednich stopów i związków. Wiesz co, zobacz, czy uda ci się włamać na serwery Wakandy. Czy nie było żadnych plotek o niezwyciężonym kocie?

— Już się tym zajmuję — odpowiedział JARVIS, aprobującym tonem. Wydawało się, że AI polubił Coulsona i brzmiał na równie zdeterminowanego, by utrzymać go przy życiu.

Następne dni były wypełnione włóknami, metalowymi splotami, siatkami i wieloma przebitymi manekinami. Ignorował telefony, smsy i pukanie, a ostatecznie uderzenia w drzwi warsztatu. JARVIS poinformował go, że wszyscy się martwią, zwłaszcza Coulson, ale AI nie sprzeciwiał się temu, że Tony odmawiał kontaktu z którymkolwiek z nich, o ile inżynier jadł i drzemał.

Dwa tygodnie później, Tony wziął prysznic, ogolił się i wreszcie pojawił się ponownie. Trzymał gotowe produkty, jakby były kołem ratunkowym, gdy maszerował w stronę Coulsona – nie przejmował się tym, by staranie je zapakować, ponieważ prezentacja miała niewielkie znaczenie w obliczu pilności.

Kiedy JARVIS potwierdził, że Agent był sam w swoim biurze w Wieży, Tony wpadł do środka bez pukania i wepchnął swoje dzieła w ręce mężczyzny.

— Załóż to — domagał się.

Brwi Coulsona uniosły się w zaskoczeniu, ale pod wpływem spojrzenia Tony'ego przyjął materiał, potrząsając nim. Była to cienka koszula z długim rękawem w kolorze dobranym do jego karnacji. Cięższa niż typowa sportowa odzież zimowa, ale chłodna i jedwabista w dotyku. Tony prawie drżał z niecierpliwości.

— Jest to kuloodporny i amortyzujący uderzenia podkoszulek. Składa się z tkanych włókien będących odmianą kevlaru, nowego rodzaju elastycznej tkaniny i kilku innych rzeczy oraz jest nasycony adamantium. To ważna część. Rozerwanie jej jest prawie niemożliwe. Tkanina kurczy się i twardnieje wokół miejsca uderzenia, jeśli przekroczy się pewien prób. To nie zapobiega urazowi siły tępej, ale hej, jest to lepsze niż dziura w żołądku. Nie mogłem…

— Tony…

—…uczynić go cieńszy… Rozpracuję to później… ale jeden z wmieszanych w to materiałów zapewnia chłodzenie. Dostępna jest również wersja izolująca zimno. Zrobiłem również…

— Tony…

—…bokserki. Zakryją tętnicę udową. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, by twoje klejnoty były tak zakryte. Jeśli jednak chcesz mogę stworzyć rajstopy. Ludzie cały czas strzelają w nogi…

Tony zamilkł, gdy ciepłe wargi zostały nałożone na jego usta. Trwało to kilka sekund, ale czuł zawroty głowy, gdy powoli zostały zabrane. Patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na człowieka, którego chronił przez tak wiele dni. W niebieskich oczach Coulsona była widoczna sympatia, a na jego twarzy widniał miły uśmiech, wypełniający Tony'ego spokojnym rodzajem szczęścia. Chciałby, by Coulson patrzył na niego w taki sposób przez wieczność.

— Tony, dziękuję. — Agent odsunął na bok kosmyk wilgotnych włosów, aby delikatnie pogłaskać policzek Tony'ego. — Dziękuję, że mnie chronisz.

Tym razem gdy Coulson zetknął ich wargi, Tony oddał pocałunek. Był głęboki i ciężki, nie podobnego do tego, czego inżynier spodziewał się po pocałunku z Coulsonem. Był zrzucony z nóg przez wilgotny upał, smak i zapach. Dłoń gładząca jego policzek, poruszyła się, przesuwają się na tył jego głowy, zbliżając ich się siebie jeszcze bardziej, pozwalając Coulsonowi na głębsze wsunięcie języka. Myśl o tym, by go odepchnąć i samemu przejąć kontrolkę nawet nie przechodzi na myśl Tony'emu. Zamiast tego był rozluźniony pozwalał Coulsonowi zdominować go.

— Tony. —Starszy mężczyzna westchnął, kiedy odsunął się. Tony drżał, kiedy dłoń przesunęła się po jego szczęce, szyi, po ramieniu i wzdłuż ręki, aż nie złapała wilgotnej dłoni. —Uczyłem się, jak niesamowita jest twoja technologię za każdym razem, kiedy ratowała mi życie. Teraz chciałbym poznać niesamowitego mężczyznę, który za nią stoi.

Tony rozpoznawał zaproszenie na randkę, gdy się z nim stykał – było to niemal formalne – ale nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak niepewnym czy zdenerwowany, nawet gdy miał czternaście lat.

— Pozwól zabrać się na obiad. I kawę. Możesz opowiedzieć mi wszystko o tej koszulce, a potem pójdziemy na strzelnicę. Zgadzasz się?

— Ty… um, brzmi niesamowicie. Nawet fantastycznie…

— Wspaniale. Czyli jesteśmy umówieni na randkę.

Tony wiedział, że wpadł całkowicie, gdy Coulson uśmiechnął się do niego olśniewająco.


End file.
